


A C9mpliant Pill9w

by colorfulCheshire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow or another, Cronus has gotten his hands on human alcohol and has gotten himself out of his wits. Yet, you can't find it in yourself to stay mad.</p>
<p>Fluff for fluff's sake. FWP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A C9mpliant Pill9w

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scripturience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripturience/gifts).



You wonder, briefly, why you’ve never taken the time to study the seadweller’s fins before, the way they flare slightly as his chest rises, the hard spines gently spreading and stretching the skin taught enough to observe the deep purple veins within.

It’s not that you’ve never noticed them before, no – you’ve kissed them plenty enough to be well aware of how fragile they feel so close to your fangs. But you’ve never really had an opportunity to observe them so closely, normally falling asleep rather quickly when presented with enough time to relax beside the taller troll who’s now wrapped carefully in your arms.

He had shown up at your hive acting oddly and smelling of a strong odor, and it took some time to piece together his slurred snippets for you to gather that his uncoordinated behavior was due to human-alcohol that he had somehow managed to find. You were going to have to have a stern talking to with Karkat about his human passengers on the meteorite and what they were bringing into their dreams.

That would have to wait, however, as when you tried to chastise Cronus for such reckless behavior, he seemed rather unfazed, responding with phrases that didn’t make very much sense to you given the conversation at hand.

At one point in the one-sided discussion, he had decided to lie down, and for some reason or another, despite your aggravation with him, allowed him to use your lap as a pillow. You aren’t even sure when he passed out, as you only realized that he was snoring halfway through your lecture.

You can’t stay mad, however – not when he’s curled up in your lap with a goofy grin on his face, his fins fluttering slowly with his quiet snoring. His cheeks and fins are flushed purple, and while you hope he won’t stay that warm for too long, you find it endearing, endearing enough to run your fingers through his hair gently.

He begins to purr and you have to hold back a sound of surprise. While you’ve heard the comforting sound everyday for nearly half-a-sweep, you haven’t yet had the opportunity to see such an expression on his face at the same time, like a wriggler getting a present from their lusus. It’s utterly adorable, and you have to hold back a laugh for fear of waking him and having to explain to him just how _cute_ he is. He probably would turn a deep violet for that. Perhaps you should reconsider, if it would trigger him. After all, you don’t like it when he calls you that.

But . . .

You can’t help it – he really is adorable. You’re gently scratching around the base of his horns, your other hand lightly tracing the veins you can see in his fins, pausing whenever he scrunches up his nose.

You want to take a picture, but you can’t, so you sit there and stare at your matesprit with a smile of your own, feeling more relaxed than you have in ages.

Even despite all the fighting and his less-than-ideal-behavior, you’re wonderfully thankful for the purring seatroll in your arms.


End file.
